


this is falling in love in the cruelest way

by sadtunes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Ficlet, Not Beta Read, Possibly Unrequited Love, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Soulmates, as if i ever, daisy's extremely low self worth could also be counted as a character right, editing? never heard of her, in case you haven't guessed this is about daisy johnson, it's like a being of it's own. so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtunes/pseuds/sadtunes
Summary: "Usually, her smiles are sunny and full of light and yellow,yellow, yellow-but right now, her smile is all soft clouds and petrichor andsky blue."
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	this is falling in love in the cruelest way

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Aos March Madness thingy and decided to also post it on ao3 :P

Skye has never believed in soulmates.

It isn’t that she doesn’t think they’re  _ real _ . No- the evidence of their existence is entirely irrefutable.

It isn’t that she hates the idea of a guaranteed love, a predetermined happy ending.

It’s-

___

Jemma Simmons is her soulmate.

At least, that’s what she  _ thinks _ . 

Skye is madly in love with Simmons, and it’s weird, because they’re hardly best friends, but there’s something undeniably lovely in the way Jemma tucks her hair into the corner of her ear and,  _ god _ , she smitten.

Skye has never touched Simmons. Ever. She thinks about it, sometimes. She thinks about casually bumping into her as she turns a corner, brushing their fingers together as she picks up something Jemma dropped.

She doesn’t let herself do it. She doesn’t want to know. She doesn’t want  _ Jemma _ to know.

But it’s hard, because lately, all Jemma does is  _ smile smile smile _ at her and it’s something like watching the moon set in the sky, beautiful, inevitable. 

Usually, her smiles are sunny and full of light and yellow,  _ yellow, yellow _ \- but right now, her smile is all soft clouds and petrichor and  _ sky blue _ . Jemma is smiling at her like she’s the most  _ precious  _ thing in the world- in  _ her _ world and Daisy can’t- she isn’t-

She doesn’t  _ deserve _ this.

Jemma and Fitz are  _ closer  _ than soulmates. So Jemma Simmons can’t look at her with gentle eyes and little smiles and- and-

Jemma Simmons can’t give her smiles full of  _ hope _ .

___

-It’s that your soulmate has never been a  _ choice _ . There is  _ one person _ that you’re meant to spend the rest of your life with. One person, who you are  _ destined _ to be with.

And it’s almost sad, because nothing in Skye’s life has ever been  _ her _ choice, and neither is this, and that’s something she can live with.

What she can’t live with, however, is the fact that someone out there- some poor, unfortunate soul, is bonded to  _ her _ . There’s someone out there, who never got a choice, who will never get a choice, because the universe deemed it so.

She doesn’t believe in soulmates because she doesn’t  _ want _ to believe in them.

She wants to believe that the person who is doomed to be bonded to her, gets to choose, even if she knows that person won’t choose  _ her _ .


End file.
